Apollo Flame
Apollo Flame is a major antagonist in the Mega Man Star Force series. He is the secret boss and main antagonist in the Post-Game Mission of Mega Man Star Force 2 and the secondary antagonist in Post-Game Mission of Mega Man Star Force 3. He was born in a alternate future where Vega succeeds to awaken Le Mu, and destroys all human life forms. He then plans to conquer other worlds with his right-hand man General Auriga and the IFs. Biography ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Mega Man gets tricked by Dark Phantom IF into opening a portal towards Alternate Future, where he learns that a powerful being named Apollo Flame and his plan to invade the present dimension after he restores his power. After Mega Man defeats all of the IF EM Beings along with General Auriga, he reaches and confronts Apollo Flame, then the two fought. After the battle, Before Apollo Flame explores he tells Mega Man to find the "six badges". ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' in the third game, Apollo Flame is revived and under the command by a mysterious EM Being named Sirius. Apollo Flame agrees to help Sirius to take over Planet FM, but he secretly plans to betray Sirius. When Mega Man reaches close to Sirius, he approaches Apollo Flame, who tells him that the Black Hole Server saved his data and Sirius recovered him. He attempts to delete all who approaches him, but then states that he will reign supreme. After his battle with Mega Man, before Apollo Flame explores once again, gets angry saying that the universe rather have Sirius rule instead of him. Personality Apollo Flame considers his only purpose in life is take over other worlds, because he says the only reason why he concerns himself with conquering worlds is that "his mother" programmed him to be that way. He seems to believe the laws of nature and also doesn't specifically refer his deterministic powers as "destiny", but refers it as "the laws of nature". Powers and Abilities *'Sun Barrier': Apollo Flame has a regenerating barrier that surrounds him. Hitting it with enough damage, using a barrier-removing attack, or hitting it with any water attack will remove the barrier and allow him to be damaged. *'Prominence Flare': Apollo Flame will summon snake-like flames that will cover different panels on the battlefield. He does this a few times before following it up with another attack. *'Magma Twister': Apollo Flame summons three tornadoes that move down each column. One of them has a different timing compared to the others and hence this window of opportunity can be used to dodge the attack. They also cancel Auras and Barriers and cannot be shot through. *'Solar Flare': Apollo Flame creates a huge ball of fire and hurls it at the player's current position. It strikes a 3x3 area and cannot be blocked. Its breaking attribute is removed in the third game. *'Meteoric Swarm': Apollo Flame will fire several meteors onto the player's row. Used in the third game. Gallery Images MMSFApolloFlame2.png|Apollo Flame in game appearance. MMSFApolloFlame1.png|Apollo Flame's game icon. MMSFApolloFlame3.png|Apollo Flame ready to battle. MMSF2AplloFrame.png|Apollo Flame's design. Videos Mega Man Star Force 2 Post-Game - Part 9 Apollo Flame Mega Man Star Force 3 Post-Game - Part 6 Apollo Flame Trivia *He is arguably the most powerful antagonist in Mega Man Star Force series aside from Sirius, as all humans and most EM beings were extinct in the Alternate Future, meaning he has (albeit offscreen) killed Tia, Jack, Sonia, Hollow, Hyde, and most impressively, Solo. Navigation Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Related to Hero Category:Cataclysm Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Amoral Category:Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Supervillains Category:Force of Nature Category:Mastermind Category:Damned Souls Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive